


Butterbean

by Katcher



Series: Sweet Child of Mine [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second part of We're Having a Baby. Really fluffy. This one's short but the next one will be longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterbean

Misty lay in the bed with Cordelia later after they’d gotten out of the bath. She ran her fingers through Cordelia’s soft hair. The Supreme sighed and shifted into her girlfriend’s body as she wrapped her arms around Misty’s waist. Misty grinned and leaned in to place a kiss to soft lips and pulled back smiling.

“Misty? I want you to know, that if at any point in this you decide this isn’t what you want, there won’t be any hard feelings. I know that you weren’t exactly prepared for a baby right now,” Misty bit her lip and rolled to put Cordelia on her back. She sat up and straddled the Supreme’s thighs.

“Hey, look at me,” When Cordelia met her eyes Misty grasped her hands and continued, “I love ya. I love ya so much it hurts. And that baby in here,” Misty placed her hands lightly on Cordelia’s still flat stomach, “This baby is a part of ya. And that means that I already love it too.”

Cordelia didn’t respond and Misty leaned forward to whisper against her lips, “You’re stuck with me now,” She placed a chaste kiss to Cordelia’s now laughing lips and moved down the bed to whisper near the Supreme’s stomach, “Hey, butterbean, you’re stuck with me too,” Misty lifted the hem of Cordelia’s tank top to place kisses along her stomach before laying beside the woman again.

Cordelia turned to face her, “Butterbean?” She was giggling and Misty nodded.

“Well, it’s not that big yet is it?” The Supreme shook her head and leaned in to place a kiss to Misty’s lips.

“You’re the best. I don’t know many people who would raise someone else’s baby,” Misty nodded and hugged the woman to her, “Well. This is your baby now. And you’ll be a great mother. I love you so much,” Misty grinned at her.

“Hey, we’ll both be great mamas okay? That baby ain’t gonna know what hit it when it comes out and it’s got the two of us,” Cordelia laughed nodding, “So what do ya want?”

“A healthy baby,” Misty just looked at her.

“Don’t give me that crap, Dee. Everyone has a preference whether it matters later or not. So?” Cordelia looked down.

“A girl,” Misty grinned.

“She would be so perfect. With your eyes and hair. And your adorable nose,” Misty kissed said nose.

“Oh, I hope she doesn’t have my nose. It’s huge!” Cordelia giggled and Misty just shook her head laughing as well.

“Well, this baby will be perfect anyway it comes out. Because it’s got part of ya in it.”


End file.
